The present invention relates to a travel control device for a work vehicle.
In one known configuration, a work vehicle is equipped with an engine, a control unit that can communicate with a mobile terminal, and an engine start restriction that can be disabled by using the mobile terminal for access. See, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-51194.
With work vehicles, there are times when a stationary implement such as a wood chipper is installed and stationary work is performed using only the power of the engine without moving the vehicle itself. In addition, restricting vehicle travel can provide the same theft-prevention function as restricting the starting of the engine.
However, in the technology described above, the engine start restriction must be disabled with a mobile terminal even if stationary work is to be performed. One object of the present invention is to provide a travel control device for a work vehicle that allows stationary work without disabling a theft-prevention state of the vehicle.